The Wolf, The Chief, and The Paladin
by Lady Elusive
Summary: *Based on the Skyrim Romance Mod* You can be taught how to fight, but nobody can teach you how to fall in love. Mira Eldrin is bound to the path of the Dragonborn, and despite her own fears, she resolves to do what is right. But it's difficult when the three men in her life are all trying to kill each other and win her heart in the process.


**Chapter One- Companion**

 **Author's Note:** **I have updated this chapter as I wasn't very happy with it x Also I have taken a few bits and pieces of the dialogue from the different versions of the mod to include in these chapters x but aside from that this is all my own interpretation x**

 **Mira's POV**

 ** _I was running from fire..._**

 ** _I could feel the heat at my back, hear the screams of the people who hadn't got to shelter fast enough.._**

 ** _I scrambled up the tower steps, panting, desperate with fear, and stood at the window, looking down at the flaming keep that had become the pits of Oblivion themselves..._**

 ** _The shadow of the monster rippled over Helgen's fortress, and I knew that I had to jump_**

 ** _But I couldn't..._**

 ** _"Come on, Breton! Jump!" Ralof bellowed_**

 ** _I couldn't move, my legs were frozen and my throat was tightening up; the breath was being squeezed out of me._**

 ** _The very smoke was choking me..._**

 ** _And then it crashed down onto the roof in front of me, wings flared, it's_** ** _black scales like charred metal, eyes possessed with red._**

 ** _The scream was contained inside me, and no matter how hard I tried to force it from my lungs, I was left paralyzed._**

 ** _The dragon's jaws opened, and his flames engulfed me in darkness._**

I woke, shivering in my bedroll.

 _I was safe...I wasn't going to die...It had only been a dream..._

I sighed, massaging my head, gazing up at the cave ceiling overhead, feeling the night's darkness around me.

I'd left it too late to get to an inn, and by the time i'd got to the nearest village, everything was closed. So... reluctantly, I found the nearest cave and made a makeshift camp, casting protection spells to keep myself and my horse; Spirit, safe from any prying bandits.

I stretched in my bed and rolled over, trying to get more comfortable and steady my thundering heart.

I kept having nightmares about Helgen; If it hadn't been for that man...Ralof, I wouldn't have escaped.

 _How could this was my reality now?_

 _I'd been trying to escape Skyrim and cross the border, but I was mistaken for a Stormcloak and sent to be executed at the chopping block..._

 _I got away...somehow managed to save Whitrun from a dragon..._

 _Another fucking Dragon..._

 _And then..._

 _And then..._

It had only been a few weeks since I'd found out I was the Dragonborn and already there were whispers and rumors about me everywhere. I found it very unsettling to go from being an obscure blacksmith's daughter, to being the face of a legend within a few hours.

Nobody seemed to comprehend that I had no idea what I was doing, but in a way, I was glad that that was hidden from people's perceptions of me. They were too busy writing songs about how I would ultimately save the world, to see that I was terrified beyond comprehension.

I might now be able to shout a man across several fields, but I knew next to nothing about true survival.

Sure I was coping, but coping and surviving with ease were two different things entirely.

I shuddered.

If I was to have any success out there in the world, then I needed to find a companion, specifically one who could hunt and track the local people had given me a piece of advice, if I wanted a ranger, then I had to go to the 'Sleeping Giant inn' in Riverrun. According to them, this man named Bishop was always to be found there, and he would be able to help me.

 **The Next Day**

 **Bishop's POV**

"Get out, Bishop! We've had enough of your excuses!"

I was shoved so hard out of the inn that I almost fell forward onto my face, I whipped around to face the inn keeper's furious expression:

"It's not my fault his cock is smaller than his brain, can you really blame me for this? A man that stupid was asking for a fight!"

"Get OUT! And don't bother coming back any time soon!" With that, Delphine slammed the door in my face.

That could have gone better than expected, but with my luck, it could have gone a hell of a lot worse. But despite being kicked out of the sleeping giant, the ale kept the grin on my face, so I wiped the blood from my cheek and surveyed the streets.

Aside from the brawl, It was a quiet afternoon, peaceful…. And instinctively I thought about calling for Karnwyr to come to my side, but when I remembered his absence I felt my heart sink.

How in the hells was I meant to get him back?

My gloom was interrupted by the sound of horse hooves on the road, and raised my head to see a newcomer enter Riverrun. She had a quiver of arrows on their back, and her identity was hidden by a black cloak.

I rested my foot against the wall, leaned back on it and folded my arms.

The hooded rider dismounted and tied her horse's reins to a nearby fence, turning her head about her to examine her surroundings. Two well-known drunkards Darian and Thomas nudged each other and eyed her up:

"Sit on me lap tonight, I know you want to!" Darian slurred at her whilst Thomas wolf whistled at her in turn, but she rolled her eyes and continued past them towards the Sleeping Giant. She looked swiftly up at the sign above the inn, then quickly climbed up the steps, lowering her hood as she did so.

I moved forward, removing my foot from the wall.

"And who's this?" I spoke to her before she could enter the inn.

She turned her head to look at me, cautious.

As well she should be.

I looked her up and down.

"What are you looking at?" She narrowed her eyes.

 **Mira's POV**

"So….you're not one to lip wrestle then. Got it." The man smirked.

He had narrow golden eyes, dark brown hair, and a strong, chiseled jaw covered with stubble. Due to his black clothing, it had been easy for me not to notice him.

"If you're going to cat call at me too, then I'm not interested." I replied impatiently, making to move past him; I had no time for these fools.

"Do you want someone to kiss your boots then?" He snorted: "If that's what you're looking for, I suggest you go elsewhere."

I ignored him, went to the door and took the handle in my hands, but was surprised to find it locked.

"What business does an inn like this have to be closed during this hour?" I sighed, seizing at it and then rapping my knuckles on the door.

There was a loud crash from inside that startled me and made me jolt my hand to my sword.

"I'm afraid that's my doing." The man's voice entered my ears.

I looked at the man again, who was now idly chewing on an apple and looking rather pleased with himself.

"I got into a nasty brawl with the inn keeper and a visiting mage, they've had to turn out all the customers whilst they clean up the mess." He chuckled.

Despite myself, I was curious

"Why were you fighting?"

"The Lady is interested now, is she? Well...i'm afraid such details shouldn't fall on such delicate ears." He took a bigger bite out of the apple, grinning to himself

"Why? Did you have a dick measuring contest and you found yours was too small?" I asked sweetly

He choked.

Coughing and spluttering and thumping on his chest to gain air again, he gazed at me, a strange kind of respect on his face

"And here I was thinking you were pure as dew. You're actually very filthy," He grinned: "But back to the point...Too small? Ha! If anything it was too big!"

"Obviously," I sniggered: "But if a man is truly confident in himself, he wouldn't need to fight about it."

"Worse battles have been fought for less," He shrugged: " And I wasn't going to walk away without making my point."

I found myself appreciating his attitude, it was refreshing to find someone that didn't care about what other people thought of them.

"Who are you?"

"Depends on who's asking" He said, tossing the apple core into a nearby bush: "But as your face isn't half bad to look at, I'll tell you. Name's Bishop." His eyes glittered.

"Bishop?"

I felt hope spiral inside me, if he was the skilled tracker that I'd heard the locals talking about, he would be an extremely valuable ally. But...on the other hand, would he really be a good companion if he had caused such a mess at the inn? My heart sank again, but I decided to give it a shot:

"If you are the ranger that the townspeople have told me about, are you in anyone's service right now?" I asked

"You're interested in hiring me? What for?" He cocked his head at me: "And who might you be?"

 **Bishop's POV**

I tried to guess her answer before she gave it, but judging by her tight lips, she didn't like to give her name up freely. Whilst she considered me, I did the same.

Her question of employment had come as a surprise, as I hadn't had anyone try to hire me since I'd accidentally on purpose shoved that priest off a bridge. What did she want me to do?

I examined her:

Her black hair was so long it came down to her curvy hips; very impractical for someone who looked as if they'd been out on the road or the wilderness for a while. Her clothing looked expensive, and I found myself becoming more intrigued by the idea that she had stolen it all:

"Are you running from the law? Don't worry, princess, I won't tell them." I winked at her

"I'm sure you won't, especially after I dislocate your jaw." She replied, her eyes flashing

"Such sharp words," I grinned: "What did you do?"

"Never you mind. And I didn't come here to tell you my life story…" She said, running her hands through her hair:

"But…in answer to your question, my name is Mira."

 _Mira…_

 _"_ Of what?" I said

"Of nothing." She snorted, giving me a small smile: "I am not a Lady."

I glanced down at the sword at her belt:

"What are you then? A mage?

She shrugged "Something like that."

For the first time I saw an amused, almost playful spark in her green eyes.

There was something about her that I couldn't quite place, but I liked her spunk, and was having a very enjoyable time teasing her.

The only question was...would she be able to help me get my wolf back? At the end of the day, her weapons were more valuable than anything else she had to offer, and nothing mattered more than Karnwyr.

"Tell you what, I'll be your ranger, if you do something for me in return."

Her eyebrows drew together again

"Not like that!" I said hastily

Although if she had offered, I would not have turned her down.

 **Mira's POV**

"Okay…" I exhaled: "What do you need help with?"

He was rather handsome, in his own way, but I wasn't about to let that get in the way of my judgment of him.

His golden eyes became rather distant and cold

"My wolf...Karnwyr. "We were out hunting when I got separated from him, the next thing I knew he was captured by a group of bandits, and now they're holding him in one of their camps."

His jaw clenched: "It's very likely that they'll put him in their fighting pits as entertainment."

I saw the sadness in his eyes and felt empathy for him.

Perhaps there really was a soul behind that smirk.

"From what I've heard you seem a very capable ranger, why would you need my help to get him back?" I asked.

As far as I could tell, he didn't seem to know that I was the Dragonborn, to any unsuspecting person I was just another unremarkable, armored mage.

"There's no way I can go back in there by myself. I need another person if I'm going to be up against an entire hoard of bandits, and I'm not about to be ambushed," He responded.

I thought about it, and then nodded firmly

"Alright, I'll help you. When shall we leave?"

Bishop sprang out of his relaxed posture:

"Immediately. I've waited long enough to rescue him,"

"Very well," I turned away and strode back to my horse, "Lead the way then, Ranger."

"As her ladyship commands."

I glanced at him before I remounted my steed to see him giving me a brief, teasing smile, and it wasn't unpleasant this time.

I returned the smile briefly, praying that I had made the right choice.


End file.
